Having a comfortable pillow which provides proper head and neck support is important not only for getting a good night's sleep, but also for maintaining the correct spinal posture while sleeping. However a problem with many prior art pillows is that while they are soft and comfortable to rest the head on, they do not provide adequate neck support. During the night, while the head rests on the pillow, there is little or no support for the neck, and as a consequence the neck muscles and spine can become strained. A further problem with most prior art pillows is that when the user is sleeping on their side, with their head resting on the pillow, the nose and nasal passages, and the mouth, and therefore breathing, can become constricted by the pillow. Hence there is a tendency for people to sleep with their head on the edge of the pillow, so as to leave their nose and mouth exposed and allow free-flow breathing. However this exacerbates the problem of inadequate neck support.
The present invention was developed with a view to providing a pillow with a profile designed for improved head and neck support.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not to be taken as an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere as at the priority date of this application.